The Night We Met (Darvey AU)
by someonwithdreams
Summary: Harvey is in his early thirties and he still hasn't settled down or found someone he can build a future with. For him, it's not a big deal but his dad wants him to finally meet someone, so he arranges a blind date with a friends daughter. But what happens when Harvey got to know another woman during that date that got his attention more than the boring date his father set him up?


_Darvey AU_

_English is not my native language, so sorry for some grammar mistakes. I hope you like and enjoy this little one-shot._

**Harvey is in his early thirties and he still hasn't settled down or found someone he can build a future with. For him, it's not a big deal but his dad wants him to finally meet someone, so he arranges a blind date with a friend's daughter. But what happens when Harvey got to know another woman during that date that got his attention more than the boring date his father set him up?**

"I don't see what the problem is. Maybe, I don't wanna find someone yet." Harvey snorts after he heard his father talking about that date he arranged.

"Yeah, well I don't say go marry her the second you see her but give it a shot. Maybe she's the one you've waited for so long." Gordon says with a little smile on his face.

"Gosh, you're unbelievable, old man. Who's the person I'm going on a date anyway?" he asks his father.

"I don't think you know her. Her mother was an old friend of me. We met five days ago in the grocery store and we talked about our lives and kids and stuff. She brought up her daughter – who's single by the way - so I thought why not." he shrugs with his shoulders.

"I'm just doing it for you. And maybe if it's not a future I will have with that girl I may have a nice night after all." he says with a smug smile on his face.

"Harvey! Be nice to her or your night is going to be the worst night ever." he says with a warning tone.

"Ok, DAD!" he snorts.

"Good boy." Gordon says.

Harvey wasn't nervous at all. He just wants this night to end as soon as possible.

If it wasn't for his father, he wouldn't even consider doing this, but it was his father and he loved him more than anything and would – almost – do anything for him.

While waiting for his date to appear he's looking around the restaurant his father has chosen. It's a modern restaurant with a little touch of vintage in it. He actually likes the atmosphere here.

His mind starts drifting to the thought that maybe this woman he's going to met, is going to be a part of his life after all. Or maybe not. He doesn't know.

After ten minutes of waiting, analysing the whole restaurant and thinking of a bunch of nonsense a woman - that must be his date - was walking towards the table he's sitting.

She sits down in front of him and gives him an apologetical smile.

He has to be honest, she's just like all the other brunette and blond he met over the years and couldn't find any special aspect about her at the first sight. But maybe her character isn't that bad and he will love her anyways, he thought.

"Hey, I'm Harvey. You must be Anna, right?" he smiles.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Harvey." She smiles back.

They start their small talk after they ordered their food. Both talking about each other's personal life and what they are doing as a living and other stuff.

The conversation keeps going, well she's talking and Harvey is just listening to her. The second he opens his mouth she interrupts him with another story of hers. He must admit that he's kind of annoyed because of that behaviour but he doesn't say anything, just keeps smiling and nodding when he thinks he should agree to her.

He was right, this date wouldn't go the way his father wished it would. After a solid hour of just listening to her talking about something he excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

He needed a little break of her talking. He goes straight to the bathroom to wash his hands and his face to go back down to earth after this rollercoaster of smiling and nodding for an hour.

He dries his hands and goes out of the bathroom after he spends five minutes there. He's not looking where he's going and suddenly his body is collapsing with someone else's body. His hands grabs the waist of that woman he just ran into and prevents her from falling down.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I'm g-" he couldn't finish his sentence because the redhead, - who's still trapped between his grip on her waist – takes his breath away the second he locks his eyes with hers. He never has seen someone as beautiful as that woman right in front of him.

After realising he has still his hands on her, he steps back. He was still looking in her hazel eyes. Even though he doesn't believe in love at the first sight he definitely would say after that night he found the woman, he definitely want to spend the rest of his life with. Let alone the energy she's spreading is enough for him to fall in love with her.

"No problem. I wasn't looking either because of the noise in my head. It was kinda my fault too." She says with her soft tone and a smile on her face. She can't stop her mind from drifting to the thought that he's hot and much more attractive than her date who's sitting somewhere in the restaurant, waiting for her.

"That makes us two with a head full of thoughts, that let us go crazy." he says.

"Bad date?" she asks with a laugh.

"The worst I've ever head. What about you?" he asks back.

"Same." She says looking at one of the tables. "And now he's leaving. Wow, this night isn't getting any better, isn't it?" she says looking back at him.

"I'm sorry." he gives her an apologetic smile.

"Don't be. He was a douche." He laughs at her way of describing her date.

"So, don't you wanna go back to your date?" she asks out of curiosity.

He doesn't want to leave his spot. Not until she is going to leave. The redhead mesmerized him. He feels something he never felt before and he doesn't know if he should be scared or grateful for that feeling. Something inside his stomach send him mix signals. A signal between butterflies flying around and the urge to throw up because of all the nervousness that starts building up inside him. Never in a million time would he think about a woman who turns his stomach and his brain upside down without knowing that very person.

"Not really. I can't go back and sit there for another hour and listening to her without even having the chance to say anything about myself." he snorts.

"Oh, that bad?" he nods as a response.

She doesn't know why but she wants to help him get out of this situation.

"I have an idea. Are you in...?" she remembers that they didn't exchange their names yet.

"Sorry I forgot to mention it earlier. My name is Harvey." He says.

"I'm Donna." the redhead says.

Donna continues to talk about her plan and how she thinks she can get him out of this. Harvey nods in understanding. After another passing five minutes he goes back to his table.

"Sorry, had a call from work." he lies.

"No problem." She says and responds to him with an annoyed smile. A smile that tells him he was away too long but he couldn't care less.

The blonde starts talking again and the only thing he can think about is to run away from her and this place.

He starts shifting on his chair waiting for Donna to appear and rescue him.

From the corner of his eyes he sees her walking towards the table. Anna keeps talking and talking, that she didn't notice the redhead appearing at their table.

"Harvey?!" Donna shouts.

He looks up at her with a surprised look on his face, all fake of course.

"Donna? What are you doing here?" he asks her with a shocked tone.

"I can ask you the same, mister?" she says even louder. "The second I'm out of town for business you start looking for a replacement of me? How dare you after two years? HOW?" fake tears start to form in her eyes.

God, she's a god actress, he thinks to himself.

"I- I can explain." He says and is amazed about his acting skills too. He stands up to grab her wrists but she shrugs them away. Again, all fake but well played.

The blonde woman sitting in front of Harvey with an expression he won't forget, ever.

"I thought you were single?" she says above a whisper.

"Well, I thought we are going to marry after the proposal a month ago, but here we are!" she says loudly, throwing her arms in the air and letting them fall down.

"I...I'm leaving now." The blonde says and picks up her stuff and leaves in a rush.

Harvey and Donna are left alone now. Both waiting until the blonde woman disappears fully. They start laughing so hard about the act they just performed that they both start crying.

"We are such evil monsters, oh gosh that poor girl." Donna says after she caught her breath.

"I kinda feel bad. And I can't wait to hear my father complaining about my actions tonight but who cares." He says.

Both a little calmed after the huge laughter they just shared.

Harvey doesn't want to let her go yet so he offers her to go somewhere else and grab one or two drinks. Even though she doesn't know this man at all, she senses a different kind of energy she loves about him and says yes. Not sure what is waiting for her the following night.

They leave the restaurant and walk into the fresh air. They walk side by side in silence, until Donna breaks it.

"You said your dad is going to complain for what you did. Why?" she asks.

"My dad arranged this whole date thing with her. He thinks it's time to find someone and settle down and stuff. I wasn't a fan of this idea but did it anyway. I thought maybe it would turn out great after all." He answers honestly. "And actually, it did." he finishes his sentence. Looking straight into her eyes and smiling to her.

She looks at him, both sharing a smile.

"If it lets you feel better, my mom arranged this date too. But I can agree with you. The night kind of turned out the way it may or may not supposed to be." she says.

They keep walking and they share some memories of their life and talk about everything. It's the first time Harvey fully listened to everything a woman told him because he doesn't wanted to miss a single thing about Donna's life. She did the same thing. Listening to him and save all the information in the little brain of hers.

They enjoy the walk under the moonlight and talk to each other for hours, not realising, that they were supposed to go grab some drinks. But the conversation was so interesting and flowing for both of them, that they couldn't stop listening to each other.

Shared smiles and little touches are also included and both knew that they never had this kind of attraction to another person in their lives, that they have to each other right now.

They talked and bound as if they knew each other for years.

After the long walk they found a bench in a park and sit down. Still not ready to leave each other. She then turns around to face him.

"I'm glad we bumped into each other tonight." she has a soft smile on her lips.

"Me too." he smiles back.

They kept talking for another hour about everything and when it started to get colder he even gave her his jacket. He never believed in faith but he's hundred percent sure the way they meant this night was meant to be.

They shared numbers in hope to keep in touch and go out anytime soon. Both don't want the feeling they have this night to end and they know this night is going to open a new chapter in their lives.

On their way home in the cab he couldn't stop drawing small circles on her hand. Her warmth made him feel home even though that woman right next to him was a stranger a few hours ago.

They reached her house and they said goodbye. Donna giving him a kiss on his cheek. He can't hide his smile, even if he could he wouldn't. He's too happy around her and he wants to show her that. Smiling to him back she turns around and closes her door behind.

He knew this isn't the last time they've seen each other and he also knew that this thing between them is a much bigger thing than he thought it is.

He's thankful his dad forced him to go to this date. If he had said no he wouldn't had a chance to meet Donna after all. Or were they meant to be and their worlds would've collide no matter what?

He doesn't know that. The only think he knows is that that woman is the reason why he's going to fall asleep with a huge smile on his face. And that this woman hopefully will stay with him for a very long time, or forever.


End file.
